


Eifer der Jugend

by BumbleG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleG/pseuds/BumbleG
Summary: Ein Abend voller Überraschungen beginnt im Griffidor-Aufenthaltsraum.





	Eifer der Jugend

Das gedimmte Leuchten des vor sich hin knisternden Feuers im Kamin und einige wenige Tischlampen erhellten den Griffendor Aufenthaltsraum zu später Stunde. Eine kleine Runde von Leuten hatte es sich auf der Couch und zwei Sesseln gemütlich gemacht, während sich die meisten Griffendors schon bettfein machten oder schon schliefen. Morgen würden die meisten in der Früh abreisen, um das Weihnachtsfest mit ihren Familien zu verbringen. Aus genau diesem Grund lagen die Weasley Zwillinge, Harry und Seamus noch nicht in ihren Betten. Familie hier, Vorschriften da, haushaltlichen Pflichten nachkommen 24/7, Harry liebte die Weasley Familie, vor allem Mrs. Weasleys Weihnachtsbraten, doch einen Abend Ruhe vor dem ganzen Trubel sollte gegönnt sein. Er sah nach rechts, wo sich Seamus und Fred jeweils einen Sessel geschnappt hatten und sich quer hinein fletzten, während George sich in einem Redeschwall seiner Vorstellungen zu ihrem nächsten Verkaufshit ergoss. Seamus und Fred schienen begeistert und verfolgten George mit ihren Augen als er beginnt aufgeregt hin und herzu laufen und seine Vision mit den Händen in der Luft zu malen. Harry musste grinsen, er hatte George nicht zu gehört, die meisten seiner Ideen drifteten in wilde Fantasien über Kobolde in kleinen Speicherkapseln oder sowas ab. Doch allein ihm beim produktiv sein zu zu schauen war amüsant, schließlich hatten sich viele seiner Ideen bewehrt. Sein plötzlicher Anfall von Produktivität wurde jedoch urplötzlich unterbrochen, als sie Nevilles  
Stimme in schriller Tonalität aus dem Treppenflur hallen hörten.  
„Leute ! Leute ! Leute...Leute !“ Völlig außer Atem kam er die Treppe runter gestolpert und wirbelte mit irgendeiner Plastiktüte in der Hand herum.  
„Ich habs vergessen, einfach vergessen ! Was mach ich denn jetzt ?“ Harry und die anderen sahen sich an. Wenn Neville Panik machte gab es selten wirklichen Grund zur Panik. Er war einfach der trotteligste Junge den das Haus Griffendor je untergebracht hatte.  
„Was hast du vergessen Neville ?“, hörte Harry Seamus fragen, der sich aus seiner entspannten Position kein Stück rührte.  
„Die Kräuter !“, er hielt eine transparente Plastiktüte ins Licht, sodass man den Inhalt erkennen konnte, getrocknete Kräuter.  
„Professor Trelawney hatte mich im vertrauen gebeten ihr ein Paar Knollen davon vorbei zu bringen, aber jetzt ist sie schon abgereist.“  
Die Gruppe sah sich wieder an und Seamus zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Dann gibst du sie ihr nach den Ferien.“  
„Naja das Problem ist...es ist Schülern nicht wirklich erlaubt dieses Kraut zu besitzen...und Lehrern auch nicht..wirklich“  
Jetzt wurden die Weasley Zwillinge hellhörig und Fred richtete sich in seinem Sessel auf.  
„Ach wirklich, warum denn nicht ? Was ist das für ein Kraut ?“  
„Warte !“, viel George ein, „Für Professor Trelawney sagtest du ? Dann weiß ich auch was für ein Kraut das ist!“ Er grinste breit, schnappte dem perplexen Neville die Tüte aus der Hand und öffnete sie um den Geruch der Kräuter tief zu inhalieren.  
„Wahnsinn, das riecht großartig ! Wo hast du das her ?“  
Er steckte seine Nase in die Tüte und inhalierte ein weiteres Mal.  
„Zeig mal her.“, sagte sein Zwillingsbruder und sprang aus seinem Sessel auf, um die Tüte an sich zu nehmen.  
„Kein wunder dass du immer so verpeilt bist Neville.“, meinte Seamus und stand nun ebenfalls auf.  
„Leute bitte, das ist für Professor Trelawney! Und ich benutze es nicht, ich baue es nur an.“  
Neville erstarrte kurz, als er seinen Fehler bemerkte. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet.  
„Du baust das Zeug an ? Du meinst du hast noch mehr davon ?“  
„Und du rauchst es nicht mal !?“  
Die Weasley Zwillinge stürtzten sich auf Neville.  
„Und du hast uns das nie erzählt !?“  
„Es sollte ja auch nur für Professor Trelawney sein...“, stammelte Neville, der jetzt schon wusste das er die Tüte mit den Kräuter nie wieder sehen würde.  
„Leute“, sagte George,“das wird heute ein guter Abend“ und bekam damit zustimmendes Nicken von Seamus und Fred.  
„Ehh...kann mir vllt mal jemand erklären was das ist ?“  
Harry hatte sich in Fred und Georges Übereifer nicht getraut zu fragen, doch da die drei vor ihm Stehenden planten das Kraut wie auch immer heute noch zu konsumieren, schien es ihm doch angebracht in Erfahrung zu bringen was Neville da gezüchtet hatte.  
„Alter, jetzt sag nicht du hast noch nie gesplifft ?“ George sah ihn eindringlich an.  
„Und wenn nicht ?“, sagte Harry indem er sich bemühte sich nicht für seine Unwissenheit dieses Krauts gegenüber zu schämen.  
„Dann wird das heute eine aufschlussreiche Nacht für dich.“, sagte Fred der sich auf den Boden setzte und damit begann das Kraut aus der Tüte zu holen und klein zu bröseln.  
„Leute...ich denke nicht dass das eine gute Idee ist..“  
Neville stand noch immer da und schaute zu tiefst besorgt auf das Gras, welches eben noch für Professor Trelawney bestimmt war.  
„Entspann dich Neville. Es sind Ferien und die meisten liegen schon im Bett und schlafen. Setz dich einfach hin und iss n paar Gummischnecken.“  
Erstaunlicher Weise tat Neville genau das was Fred ihm eben gesagt hatte, setzte sich hin und begann sich ein paar grüne Gummischnecken aus dem Glasbehälter zu picken.  
Seamus beobachtete ihn dabei und schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. Was für ein kurioser Junge.  
„Ich hol Dean runter, der wird sich auch freuen.“, sagte er schließlich und verschwand in Richtung Treppe. Einen Augenblick später eilte ihm George hinterher.  
„Hey warte auf mich ! Ich hab noch ne Überraschung für uns !“  
Harry sah den beiden nicht hinterher, er wollte seine Augen nicht von Freds Händen abwenden, die inzwischen eine ganze Polle zu kleinem Staub zerbröselt hatten.  
„Und was ist das jetzt ?“, fragte er abermals und hoffte auf eine informationsreichere Antwort als vorhin.  
„Cannabinoid Tetrahydrocannabinol“, sagte Neville während er sich eine grüne Gummischnecke in den Mund steckte und hart darauf herumzukauen begann.  
„Der Stoff beeinflusst dein Zentralnervensystem.“, sagte er noch dazu als Harry ihn verwirrter ansah als vorher.  
„Es macht dich entspannt und regt deine Fantasie an.“, warf Fred ein.  
„Das mit der Fantasie ist nur ein Mythos...eigentlich laberst du nur Mist wenn dus rauchst.“  
Harry sah die beiden an. „Und wozu braucht Professor Trelawney das dann ?“  
„Rückenprobleme“ meinte Neville „es lindert auch Schmerzen, entspannt die Muskeln und so.“  
„Klingt doch voll gut, warum ist es dann verboten ?“  
Eine berechtigte Frage fand Harry, irgendwo musste es ja einen Haken geben, sonst wäre es ja für jeden konsumierbar.  
„Naja...“ fing Fred an „ich nehme an, wenn man zu viel davon raucht sieht man Bilder in Kaffeetassen und wird Lehrer für Wahrsagerei.“  
Alle prusteten los, Neville verschluckte sich fast an seiner Gummischnecke, die er immer noch mit den Zähnen bearbeitete. Als sich das Gelächter legte erschienen drei Personen aus dem Treppenhaus. Vorneweg Seamus und George mit Dean und Ron im Schlepptau.  
„Harry ich glaub nicht dass du mich nicht geweckt hast ! Toller bester Freund. Wie viele Joints hast du schon ohne mich geraucht !?“  
„Noch gar keinen Ron, Harry wusste nicht mal was Cannabis ist.“, warf Fred schnell ein, um das Getuttere seines Bruders abzuwürgen.  
„Oh..“ machte Ron nur und schmiss sich neben Harry auf die Couch.  
„Da da da daaaaaaaa !“  
George trat vor das Feuer und präsentierte eine große dunkelgrüne Flasche.  
Fred sprang auf und ließ beinahe den Kräuterstaub von seinem gefaltetem Stück Papier rutschen.  
„Drachen Fass Brandy ! Super den hatte ich ganz vergessen !“  
Dean nahm George die Flasche ab und betrachtete sie mit einem Könner-Blick. „Der sieht gut aus...vor allem teuer. Wir fragen am besten gar nicht erst wie ihr an die rangekommen seid ?“ Er sah die beiden mit gehobener Augenbrauer an.  
„Zufriedene Kunden.“, erwiederte George. „Sehr zufrieden.“, stimmte Fred ihm zu.  
Nachdem es sich alle bequem gemacht hatten und jedem ein Glas mit dem guten Brandy gereicht wurde, erhob sich Fred abermals und leitete mit dem Glas in der einen und dem Joint in der anderen Hand den Abend ein.  
„Wohl bekommt's !“ sagte er und erhob sein Glas.  
„Wohl bekommt's !“ erwiderten die anderen im Chor und jeder nahm einen großen Schluck von dem unsagbar teuren Getränk.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo da ist jetzt nur der seichte anfang. Theres gonna be some gay action not gonna lie, aber hauptsächlich solls ein lustiger Abend werden. Irgendwelche Wünsche? Her damit :)


End file.
